1. Related Applications
This application claims priority to PCT Application Ser. No. PCT/US03/20439, for Harris Research, Inc., filed on Jun. 26, 2003, entitled “SURFACE WORKING APPARATUS” which in turn claims priority to U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 60/391,720, for inventor Robert D. Harris, filed on Jun. 26, 2002, entitled “FLOOR CLEANING APPARATUS.”
2. The Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to cleaning implements useful in removing soils and other undesirable items from carpeting, hard flooring or surface. More particularly, the present invention relates to a floor cleaning apparatus having a handle and an absorbent cleaning pad that is removably attached to a cleaning head and disposable after use. An aerosol canister is connected to the apparatus and a trigger is used to selectively dispense the contents of the canister in front of the cleaning head for cleaning the flooring. Various locking means are added to the floor cleaning tool to ensure proper floor chemical application.
3. The Related Background Art
Many products are capable of cleaning hard surfaces such as ceramic tile floors, hardwood floors, and the like. In the context of cleaning floors, numerous devices are described comprising a handle and some means for absorbing a fluid cleaning composition. Most of these devices are reusable, including mops containing cotton strings, cellulose and/or synthetic strips, sponges, and the like. While these mops are generally successful in removing many soils from hard surfaces, they typically require the inconvenience of performing one or more rinsing steps during use to avoid saturation of materials, dirt, soils, etc. These mops therefore require the use of a container to perform rinsing steps to refresh the cleaning implement. Typically, these rinsing steps fail to sufficiently remove dirt residues. This may result in redeposition of significant amounts of soil during subsequent passes of the mop. Furthermore, as reusable mops are used over time, they become increasingly soiled and malodorous. This negatively impacts subsequent cleaning performance.
To alleviate some of the negative attributes associated with reusable mops, attempts have been made to provide mops having disposable cleaning pads. Such cleaning implements are designed to be compatible with hard surface flooring including wood, vinyl, linoleum, no-wax floors, ceramic, glass, and the like. Typically, such cleaning implements include a handle or wand having a floor engaging member which holds a disposable cleaning pad or paper thereto. It has been found that these cleaning pads or paper are not sufficiently absorbent for cleaning large hard surface areas. Thus, a large kitchen or hard floor surface area would require multiple pads in a single cleaning. Also, these cleaning implements typically include a complicated reservoir and electrically driven pump system to deliver cleaning fluid in front of the floor engaging member. Another disadvantage of such cleaning implements is that they are restricted to hard surfaces.
In the past, the cleaning of carpet comprised the steps of vacuuming to remove dust and other non-adhered particles from the carpeting, and either hand scrubbing or using professional cleaning systems to remove stains and other adhered particles and spills. Such professional cleaning systems have typically included complicated fluid delivery systems, fluid suction systems and deposition reservoirs, as well as the need to provide electrical power to such systems and often a continual source of water to dilute and deliver the cleaning solution.
Accordingly, there is a need for a floor cleaning apparatus which is relatively small and lightweight, utilizes disposable pads so as to overcome the disadvantages of reusable cleaning implements, and which is usable on both hard floor surfaces and carpeting. There is also a need for a floor cleaning apparatus which does not require complicated and costly reservoirs, electrically driven pump systems, and the like. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.
Examples of prior patents in the general area of patient management are outlined below. Each of these references is incorporated by reference for its supporting teachings. This application hereby incorporates the following United States patents by reference: U.S. Pat. No. 6,101,661, 6,048,123, 6,003,191, 5,960,508, 5,888,006, and 5,593,091.
Each of these prior art references disclose improvements in the area of patient management. However, none of the foregoing instruction aids have adequately addressed the inherent challenges of floor or surface cleaning or working.